Sister, Sister, Sister!
Box 2: Sister, Sister, Sister! (妹・妹・妹だ！, Imōto, Imōto, Imōto da!) is the fourteenth episode of the Medaka Box anime. Summary Zenkichi is overawed by Oudo, recognizing how dangerous a situation he is in just by the fact that Shiranui has run away without trying to make things any worse for him. Annoyed that Zenkichi is standing, Oudo uses his Weighted Words to bring the younger boy to his knees. Forced to his knees, Zenkichi is stunned to find that he can't move. Oudo then demands once more to know where the suggestion box is in. Yukuhashi steps out from behind a tree and explains Oudo's Abnormality to Zenkichi. Yukuhashi tells Zenkichi not to resist, and explains that Oudo believes everyone in the world is his servant, and that Zenkichi would be better off just to submit. Oudo voices his surprise that Yukuhashi was able to hide his presence from him, but voices the fact that he already is a ruler. Yukuhashi then points out to Oudo that Medaka is standing behind him, mimicking his pose. Medaka approaches Zenkichi, asking him why he is bowing. Before she can reach however, Oudo orders her to prostrate herself before him, forcing her to slam her head into the ground, as punishment for daring to mimic him. He asks if she knows who he is, to which Medaka replies that she recognizes him as one of the Abnormals from the chairman's office. Oudo declares his love for her, and leans in to kiss her. An outraged Zenkichi lunges at him, only to be caught by Yukuhashi before his attack can connect. Oudo questions what Yukuhashi is doing, whose answer is stopping Oudo from killing his subject. Oudo brushes Yukuhashi off, before handing Medaka a letter specifying a time and place for them to have a date. As he leaves, he tells Medaka that she wasn't born for others, but was born specifically for him. As Yukuhashi makes to follow Oudo, Zenkichi thanks him for stopping his attack. Yukuhashi remarks that Zenkichi is strange, before telling him that whether or not they get involved in the Flask Plan, they won't be able to have a normal high school life anymore now that Oudo has set his eyes on them. Afterwards, Medaka and Zenkichi discuss what they each have learnt. Medaka thanks Zenkichi for helping her out, then declares she will reform Oudo with a smile on her face. When Zenkichi points out that she is smiling, she is surprised, having not realized she was doing so. Zenkichi realizes that Medaka must be happy to have met others who are on the same level as her, and that he was only getting in her way. Deciding that he needs to get stronger as well, Zenkichi asks Medaka how she plans to train, and is surprised to learn she intends to visit her brother. At the Ghost Babel, Maguro puts aside a book he was reading and greets Medaka for the first time in a year. Medaka and Zenkichi arrive at the Ghost Babel to meet Maguro. Maguro welcomes Medaka to the Ghost Babel. He laments that she has only now come to visit him, even though he loves her so much. Medaka is horrified by Maguro's greeting. Zenkichi reminds her that she needs to smile. Medaka puts on a facade and tells Maguro he should come home more often, citing that their parents are worried about him. Maguro hugs Medaka, claiming he doesn't care about their parents as long as he has his sister. This sends her into War God Mode. Medaka then punches Maguro into a wall, amazing Zenkichi. He reminds her that they are there to ask for help. Medaka tries several times to ask for Maguro's help. Maguro rises, and easily evaluates Medaka's current physical condition, before remarking that Zenkichi is well trained in comparison. Zenkichi is reminded of how Maguro came to be recognized as such a skilled trainer, though he is taken aback when Maguro compliments him, but reminds himself that he cannot take those compliments seriously. Resolved, Medaka asks her brother to train her, stating that she is only strong enough to protect her friends, while she wants to be strong enough to protect strangers and even her enemies as well. Hearing Medaka's resolve, Maguro expresses his wish that she were that passionate about him. When Medaka asks about the Flask Plan, Maguro plays coy. He eventually admits that he was a part of the Flask Plan; as a trainer, creating geniuses is the ultimate game for him. He reveals his scars, stunning Medaka and Zenkichi, the latter who thinks to himself that he had not realized there were such deep reasons for Maguro dropping out of school and stopping being consultant. He goes on to say that he won't tell Medaka anything about the Flask Plan, as he does not want her to experience what he did. He warns Medaka that, as a pervert, he will sexually harass her throughout the training, and asks if she still wants to go through with it. After hearing what the training will entail, Medaka remains firm in her conviction, and promises that she will reform Maguro as well. Watching Maguro and Medaka, Zenkichi thinks to himself that he cannot really ask Maguro to train him as well. He questions Medaka how she plans to get ready by tomorrow, only for Maguro to ask him to keep protecting his sister, and inviting him to train as well. Moved, Zenkichi can only embarrassedly consent, at which Medaka smiles. Maguro offers the pair two training courses. Option A will be hell, and won't guarantee that they will get any stronger. Option B will put them to sleep, and then they will wake up stronger. Both pick Option A without hesitation. Characters in Order of Appearance *Note: Bold = First Appearance #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Oudo Miyakonojou #Mizou Yukuhashi #Medaka Kurokami #Myouri Unzen (flashback) #'Maguro Kurokami' #Hakama Shiranui (flashback) #Myouga Unzen (flashback) #Garaharu Ushibuka (flashback) #Kenri Noogata (flashback) #Royal Hirado (flashback) Differences Between Anime and Manga *In the manga, Medaka stands behind Oudo while mimicking him. In the anime, she stands on the roof of a nearby building. *In the anime, Maguro takes several pictures of Medaka while she greets him. Category:Episodes